Dasar Artis!
by mimimiu
Summary: Luhan dan Tao awalnya benci ketika dibawa ayah mereka shooting. Tapi begitu mereka berpisah dengan sang ayah mereka justru bertemu sang calon ibu, Bibi Joomyeon yang baik, punya boneka, bisa main sepak bola, bisa memasak, dan sayang dengan Baba. Pokoknya pilihan Luhan dan Tao memang pas! KrisHo. KrisxSuho, feat Luhan&Tao. Selamat Membaca.


a KrisxSuho drabble

 **Dasar Artis!**

* * *

Genderswitched Suho

Little Luhan & Tao

Romance, Family

~Mengucapkan Selamat Membaca~

* * *

"Kris-ssi?"

Yifan menoleh, menghapus wajah lelahnya dengan wajah sumringah, "Ya?"

"Boleh minta foto dan tanda tangan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Kris-ssi?" _Apa lagi? Tidak bisa lihat aku sudah hampir mati?_

Lagi-lagi dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Ya?"

"Putramu manis sekali. Aku jadi ingin bawa pulang satu."

 _Oh, ya, baiklah, tentu saja, silahkan, Yifan akan sangat berterima kasih._ "Benarkah? Terima kasih."

"Baba." Satu panggilan tertuju untuknya. Yifan menoleh mendapati putra keduanya menatapnya dengan berlinang air mata.

Yifan langsung merengkuh bocah lima tahun itu, membawanya ke dalam gendongan. "Kenapa, Sayang?"

Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Kelihatannya dia ketakutan dengan semua sorot kamera yang menangkap sosok kecilnya. Telapak tangan besarnya menggenggam pergelangan tangan lelaki kecil lainnya. Yifan langsung memohon maaf dan melesakkan diri, mencoba mengeluarkan tubuh tingginya keluar kerumunan.

.

Siapa sangka jadinya seperti ini. Yifan kembali menghela nafas lelah. Tangannya kembali menepuk-nepuk pantat si bocah bungsu, mencoba membawanya kembali terlelap.

Siapa sangka seorang aktor muda sepertinya, yang orang-orang bahkan tidak tahu tentang pernikahannya, tiba-tiba punya dua anak. Di tengah puncak kepopulerannya lagi.

Mau tak mau ia mengingat lagi wanita itu. Wanita yang pernah dicintainya. Rasanya terlalu kejam kalau membiarkan si kembar ditempatkan di panti asuhan, ataupun diasuh oleh pengasuh. Toh mereka berpisah baik-baik, dan si kembar pun darah dagingnya sendiri.

Dengan pelan, ia mencium kening kedua putranya, tidak mau mengganggu istirahat mereka. Kenapa juga ibu mereka harus pergi meninggalkan mereka seperti ini.

.

Kedua telapak tangannya terisi oleh telapak tangan mungil lainnya, yang juga balas menggenggamnya erat. Mau tak mau ia tersenyum juga melihat tingkah kedua putranya. Mereka tengah bersenandung riang, seperti yang biasanya ibu mereka lakukan untuk mereka, atau untuk Yifan sepanjang waktu.. dulu. Buah memang tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

Dan ketika gilirannya mengambil gambar, Yifan berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan kedua putranya. "Baba akan segera kembali, jangan kemana-mana, oke?"

Keduanya mengangguk. Yifan mengusak rambut mereka sebentar, lalu berlari ketika sutradara kembali memanggilnya.

Si sulung terlihat begitu bosan, bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Ia hanya tidur-tiduran di atas kursi yang sejak tadi mereka tempati, memperhatikan orang-orang asing itu tengah bekerja. Di sini tidak menyenangkan, tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka, atau mengajak mereka bermain. Ia ingin pulang saja ke rumah mamanya. Di sana banyak mainan, dan juga makanan enak. Mamanya juga senang mengajaknya bermain dan bernyanyi. Bibirnya semakin mengerucut. Uh, ia rindu mamanya.

"Gege,"

Kepalanya menoleh cepat, mendapati adiknya yang tadi masih bermain bonekanya tengah meringis tak nyaman.

"Tao mau pipis, Ge."

Oh! Kepala mungilnya mendongak. Semua orang terlihat sangat sibuk, dan wajah mereka tidak menyenangkan. Ia bangkit berdiri, berjinjit untuk menemukan ayahnya diantara kerumunan orang itu. Duh, tidak ada.

Ia lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan adiknya. "Ayo,"

"Tapi, kan.."

"Tidak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong di sini, Tao. Lagi pula kita sudah sekolah, kita sudah besar."

Si bungsu mengangguk saja, menurut pada kakaknya.

.

Luhan menoleh ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Semua lorongnya terlihat sama, juga pintu-pintunya. Ia tidak bisa ingat darimana ia datang tadi. Mereka tidak pernah pergi ke sini. Kalaupun pernah, pasti akan ada mamanya yang selalu bersama mereka. Hanya berdua seperti ini, Luhan tidak tahu kemana harus pergi.

Duh, Luhan ingin menangis. Tapi ia tidak mungkin juga menangis di depan adiknya, yang ada Tao malah akan ikut panik dan menangis lebih keras.

"Gege?"

Luhan menoleh. Adiknya juga terlihat kebingungan di belakangnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam, lalu menarik genggaman tangannya dan berjalan lagi.

Tangan kecilnya sudah lelah membuka pintu-pintu itu, tapi tidak ada ayahnya di sana. Ia mendorong satu pintu lagi, dan langsung tersenyum cerah ketika kerumunan orang terlihat di dalamnya. Dengan gembira ia menarik adiknya masuk, lalu duduk di kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

Eh, tapi di mana boneka adiknya. Apa di ambil seseorang? Tao juga terlihat kebingungan mencari-cari bonekanya.

Bocah itu melompat turun. "Tao di sini saja, oke? Gege akan temukan ace, tenang saja."

Matanya rasanya sudah melihat ke semua arah. Kaki kecilnya juga sudah lelah. Ia ingin segera pulang dan berguling di atas kasur empuknya, dengan susu buatan mamanya. Mama. Luhan benar-benar merindukan mamanya sekarang. Ini benar-benar asing untuknya.

Dengan langkah lemas ia kembali menghampiri adiknya. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak ketika melihat adiknya sudah tertawa-tawa, dengan orang asing yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal.

Sejujurnya, Luhan pun tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia takut. Ia ingat kata-kata mamanya lagi. Bagaimana kalau itu orang jahat yang akan menyakiti ia dan adiknya?

"Oh! Gege!" Bagaimana bisa adiknya terlihat begitu tenang dan gembira?

Luhan mendelik. Kakinya berlari dan langsung menarik tangan adiknya turun. Si bungsu hanya menatap kakaknya kebingungan.

"Kau tidak ingat kata-kata Mama? Bagaimana kalau itu orang jahat, Taozi?"

"Bibi Joon tidak jahat, kok." Tao menunjukan boneka panda yang sedang di peluknya tadi. "Nih, bibi memberikan boneka panda karena tidak bisa menemukan ace. Aku suka bonekanya."

Luhan melihat lagi bibi yang tadi duduk bersama Tao. Dia manis sekali dengan senyum lebarnya. Terlihat baik juga. Eh! "Tidak! Siapa tahu dia jahat. Ayo pergi saja."

"Mau ke mana? Tao sudah capek, Gege.."

Duh, kalau adiknya sudah merajuk begini tanda-tandanya Tao akan—tuh, kan..

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Kita akan temukan baba lalu pulang. Percaya pada Gege. Bukannya mama selalu menyuruh Tao untuk percaya pada Gege?"

Tapi tidak berhasil. Tao tetap menangis. Dan ketika bibi itu datang menggendong Zitao dan membuatnya tenang, Luhan sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih dalam hati.

Sepertinya bibi itu bukan orang jahat.

.

"Siapa nama ayahmu, Luhan? Bibi kerja di sini, siapa tahu bibi kenal dan bisa mencarikannya."

"Yifan Baba."

Joonmyeon berfikir, alisnya sudah berkerut bingung. Dia tidak mengenal seseorang bernama Zhang Yifan di sini, tapi—

"Bibi tidak tahu, ya?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lagi. "Bibi akan coba tanya teman bibi, oke?"

Luhan menunduk. Tao sudah tertidur berbantalkan paha bibi Joonmyeon karena terlalu lelah menangis sejak tadi. Ia juga ingin tidur, ia juga sudah sangat lelah. Apalagi ketika rambutnya di elus-elus seperti Tao begitu, pasti rasanya enak, seperti ketika mamanya yang mengelus rambutnya.

"Bibi," Bibi Joonmyeon menoleh padanya. "Luhan boleh tiduran juga?"

Bibi Joonmyeon tersenyum lagi, maniiiis sekali. "Tentu saja."

Memang sangat nyaman ketika kepalamu diusap penuh sayang begitu.

.

"Bagiamana mungkin kau melalaikan mereka begitu!?"

"Aku harus mengurusmu dan juga mengurus mereka, bagaimana bisa? Aku belum pernah punya anak, Yifan!"

Tiba-tiba Yifan berhenti, membuat si manager yang dari tadi membuntutnya terheran-heran. "Ada ap—"

"Lulu! Taozi!"

Luhan langsung melompat turun, menerjang ayahnya yang dengan pelukan. Bocah itu menangis, untuk pertama kalinya setelah empat tahun di hadapan Yifan. Selama ini Luhan selalu bersikap tenang dan sok dewasa, seolah menunjukkan mereka baik-baik saja tanpa ayah. Sekarang dia menangis, memeluknya dan terus memanggil namanya. Mereka pasti sangat ketakutan. Yifan semakin merasa tidak pantas.

Dan ketika ia mendongak, sebuah senyum manis menyambutnya. "Tao sudah tertidur." Baru Yifan sadar gadis itu menggendong putranya.

.

"Jadi, nama aslimu Zhang Yifan?"

Yifan tersenyum. "Wu Yifan. Apa mereka masih memakai marga ibunya?"

"Eh?" Joonmyeon semakin kebingungan. Dia tidak terlalu kenal, dan tidak terlalu ingin tahu soal artis, sebenarnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah Kris Wu punya anak ataukah sudah menikah. "Kalian.. sudah berpisah?"

Yifan mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum. Terlihat sangat enteng untuk mengakui sebuah perceraian, menurut Joonmyeon. Baginya pernikahan itu sekali seumur hidup, bagaimana bisa ia tenang saja begitu disinggung tentang kegagalan rumah tangganya. Dasar artis. "Kami berpisah empat tahun lalu. Selama ini mereka tinggal bersama ibunya, baru satu minggu bersamaku."

"Kenapa?" Ini memang terlalu pribadi, tapi entah kenapa Joonmyeon jadi ingin tahu. Biasanya ia tidak suka mengusik kehidupan orang lain.

Kali ini raut pria itu berubah. Senyumnya berganti dengan senyuman pahit, bahkan beberapa detik sempat hilang. Joonmyeon jadi tidak enak. "Tidak apa kalau—"

"Karena ibu mereka sudah tidak bisa mengurus mereka lagi." Dia terlihat menarik nafas panjang. "Aku ayah mereka, jadi aku yang harus mengurus mereka. Tidak apa, bukan kau yang pertama kali bertanya begitu. Kenapa aku mau mengurus mereka dengan tanganku dan tidak menyewa pengurus atau apa, tentu saja karena aku ayah mereka. Setidaknya aku ingin bertanggung jawab dan membayar hutangku selama empat tahun meninggalkan mereka."

Duh, bukan begitu maksud Joonmyeon. Ia jadi semakin tidak enak.

Dan ketika pria itu tersenyum lagi sambil menatap lurus pada matanya, ia bisa menangkap sirat kesedihan di sana. Anggapannya tentang pria ini di awal sudah menghilang. Dia terlihat masih begitu mencintai mantan istrinya, dari segala tindakannya terlihat dia juga sangat mencintai kedua putranya. Jujur saja baru pertama kali ia menemukan pria macam dia, yang sudah ditinggal tetapi masih menjaga hatinya. Juga ayah yang baik bagi anak-anaknya. Apalagi dengan posisinya sebagai aktor yang tengah tenar. Dia juga sangat tampan.

Tahu-tahu Joonmyeon tersedak. "Ma-maafkan aku." Dan entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang sekali, sampai ia ingin terbatuk.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah mengganggumu. Terima kasih sudah menjaga mereka." Yifan tersenyum lagi. Ia berdiri menggendong Luhan yang sudah tertidur di tangan kiri. "Bisa tolong letakkan Tao di tangan kananku?"

"Eh?" Joonmyeon ikut bangkit juga. "Biar aku saja yang gendong Tao."

"Benarkah tidak apa? Terima kasih lagi kalau begitu." Harus berapa kali Joonmyeon menelan ludah hanya karena melihat pria ini. Memang benar kata teman-temannya, Kris Wu ini sangat berkarisma. Apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Kim Joonmyeon- _ssi_ , boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

Joonmyeon gelagapan. Untung saja Tao sudah dipindahkan ke dalam mobil. "Ma-maaf?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan lain waktu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Oh, iya benar. Tidak apa-apa, tentu saja."

Entah kenapa jantung Yifan berdetak lebih cepat ketika gadis itu terlihat malu-malu dan salah tingkah. Apalagi wajahnya yang memerah menggemaskan itu.

.

"Kenapa bawa coklat sebanyak itu, Taozi?"

"Aku ingin makan coklat bersama bibi Joonmyeon. Boleh, kan, Baba?" Dan mata pandanya sudah membulat lagi, minta belas kasih.

Yifan mengusak rambut hitam Tao gemas, yang hanya di balas tatapan tak berdosa. "Kau ini." Yifan menoleh pada Luhan yang baru datang—tunggu, sambil membawa bola? "Kenapa bawa bolamu, Lu? Di studio tidak ada lapangan bola."

"Mama suka bermain bola denganku. Siapa tahu bibi Joonmyeon mau main bola juga." Masih dengan wajah kalem tak berdosa.

"Dia, kan, datang untuk bekerja bukan untuk mengurus kalian."

Luhan merengut. Ia memutar-mutar bolanya dengan tangan. "Aku tidak ingin pengurus, Baba. Tapi.. bisakah bibi Joonmyeon jadi mama kami saja? Aku sudah bicara dengan Tao semalam dan dia setuju."

Kepala hitam Tao mengangguk-angguk semangat. Mata pandanya berkedip-kedip. "Boleh, ya, Baba?"

Yifan hanya menghembuskan nafas. Bagaimana bisa semudah itu. Kedua putranya sudah benar-benar jatuh hati pada Joonmyeon. Mereka biasanya tidak mau ketika Yifan menawarkan untuk menyuapi, tapi ini mereka malah minta disuapi oleh wanita itu. Yifan berfikir lagi. Mungkinkah ia juga—

"Tidak makan, Yifan- _ssi_?"

"Ah?"

"Sini Baba, Tao suapi." Tahu-tahu tangan mungil Zitao sudah terulur ke hadapannya, sambil menggenggam potongan _steak_ yang dipotongkan Joonmyeon tadi."

Yifan tersenyum. "Enak sekali."

Tao tertawa. "Apa masakan Bibi Joon enak?"

"Tao!" Tao hanya menatap tak suka pada ayahnya lalu kembali makan. Joonmyeon malah tersenyum manis.

"Luhan juga ingin makan masakan Bibi," langsung ditambah ketika ayahnya menatapnya tak suka. "Kalau boleh."

Joonmyeon masih tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus rambut cokelat gelap Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya. "Tentu saja. Nanti bibi buatkan. Luhan dan Tao mau makan apa?"

"Es krim!" Tao langsung menyeletuk.

"Tao, tidak sopan, Sayang."

"Aku ingin pasta." Ketika tatapan ayahnya datang lagi, "kalau boleh."

"Tentu saja. Nanti bibi buatkan." Entahlah, Yifan selalu ikut tersenyum kalau senyuman Joonmyeon muncul lagi. Ia sudah gila. "Eh, Yifan- _ssi_ , ada saus _steak_ di wajahmu."

Yifan menarik tissue lalu mengusapkan pada bibirnya. "Sudah?"

"Di pipi kananmu," Yifan mengusap pipi kanannya.

"Tidak, ke atas lagi." Yifan mengusap agak ke atas.

Joonmyeon terdiam sejenak. "Maafkan aku sebelumnya."

Dan tangan itu datang, mengusap pipinya halus. Halus sekali. Bukan dengan _tissue_ tapi langsung dengan kulitnya. Dengan kulit putih lembutnya itu. Ya Tuhan.

Begitu melihat Yifan yang hanya terdiam tak percaya, Joonmyeon menunduk. Gadis itu wajahnya sudah sangat merah. "Maafkan aku,"

"Tidak, tidak apa. Sungguh, tidak apa-apa, Joonmyeon-ssi." Gadis ini manis sekali, sih.

Setelah kedua putranya, mungkinkah sekarang Yifan juga? Tapi benarkah ia bisa jatuh hati secepat ini? Setelah baru delapan hari Yixing meninggal karena penyakitnya?

Yifan menghembuskan nafas. Benarkah ia sudah siap.. untuk mencintai dan ditinggalkan lagi?

"Apa kau sudah menikah?"

Joonmyeon mendelik. "Ma-maaf?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau langsung punya dua anak?"

Mulut Joonmyeon sudah menganga. "Yi-Yifan- _sii_?"

Joonmyeon mau saja diajak menikah dengan Yifan, 'pun tidak masalah dengan Luhan dan Tao. Tapi apa harus bertanya seperti itu di depan anak-anak? Ini memalukan karena wajahnya akan berubah menjadi sangat merah.

Dasar artis!

-END-

 _Dasar Yifan._. Untuk Yixing tolong maafkan saya. wkwk._

 _Terima kasih sudah baca dan review. semoga suka. sampai jumpa._


End file.
